Distant Cousins
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Naruto and his twin sister Haku mother was a distant cousin of Lily Potter and was sent to live with Harry to protect them from the villigers. Three years later Hinata joins them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One year after the Kyubi attack_

_Hokage's office_

Sarutobi was in his office thinking _"What am I going to do with Naruto? He has had a hundred assassination attempts already and he's only just a year old. I'm just glad no one found out about his twin sister Haku. No telling what would happen to her if they found out"_

"_If this keeps up, I might have to send her out of the village. I really don't want to but I can't think of what else to do"_ he continued thinking

His thinking was interrupted by a flash of fire when a old man appeared wearing a robe with twinkling moons and stars on it with a red and gold bird on his shoulder carrying a small bundle. "Ah, Albus, how may I help you" asked Sarutobi

"I wish to speak with Kushina Uzumaki" said Dumbledore

"I afraid that is impossible. She died a little over a year ago after giving birth to her twin children" said Sarutobi

"Why do you ask" he asked

"This boy's parents were just killed and I really don't want to put him with his mother's sister and just found out she had a distant cousin living here" Dumbledore explained

"But I guess I will have to leave him there then after all" he sighed

"If you don't want to do it, why are you going to do it" asked Sarutobi

"This boy here survived the killing curse thanks to his mother sacrificing herself for him. I was planning to erect blood wards to protect him from anyone who might want revenge on him for stopping Voldemort. But for the wards to work, he needs to live with someone with his mother's blood" said Dumbledore

"_This might be what I been looking for. A way I can protect them and keep them together" thought Sarutobi_

"I think I have a way I could help Albus, but I ask for a favor in return" said Sarutobi

"How could you help" asked Dumbledore

"You said you have a technique that allows you to control people right" asked Sarutobi

"Yes, the Imperius Curse. But a person with a strong enough will can throw off its effects" said Dumbledore

"Well, what I was thinking of is that I could try to permanently seal off the effects on the family you are going to leave him with" said Sarutobi

"That is an excellent idea" said Dumbledore

"But, what do you want in return" he asked

"I will be right back" said Sarutobi leaving the room

He walked into another room and picked up Naruto and went over to a wall and released the Genjutsu and picked up Haku. They both briefly woke up, looked at each other, smiled, snuggled up to each other, and went back to sleep. "Hopefully if this works, I won't have to separate you two ever again" said Sarutobi quietly

He walked back into his office and said "These are the children Kushina gave birth to before she died. While she was in labor, Kyubi attacked the village and the only way to defeat it was for the Yondaime to seal it into his son here. He wanted the village to see him as a hero for holding back the demon, but the village just sees him as the demon not the person holding the demon"

"He has had one hundred assassination attempts at only one year old. I had to hide his twin sister so they wouldn't do anything to her as well. I was hoping they could stay with the family you are leaving that boy with" he continued

"Yes that might work. It will give Harry someone to grow up and play with" said Dumbledore

"Excellent, I was hoping I wouldn't have to separate them" said Sarutobi

"Well then let's be on our way" said Dumbledore as they all disappeared in a flash of fire

They reappeared in front of Number four Privet Drive. They walk up to the door and Dumbledore knocks on the door. Petunia opens the door and screams "It's you" and tries to shut the door

Albus holds the door open and asks "Hello Petunia, may we come in"

"Get away from here you freaks" yelled Petunia

Dumbledore sighs, pulls out his wand and casts "Imperio"

"Please come in" said Petunia stepping aside

"Thank you, would you please fetch your husband for us" said Dumbledore

"Of course" said Petunia walking away

Dumbledore and Sarutobi went into the living room and sat down and waited for them to return. When they got back, Dumbledore immediately got up and cast Imperio on Vernon. "You can go head and seal away the effects now Sarutobi" said Dumbledore

"Of course" said Sarutobi as he got up and laid Naruto and Haku down and went over to Petunia and Vernon

He went to Vernon first and performed a couple of hand seals and shouted out "Fuin" slamming his palm onto Vernon head. He them went over to Petunia and did the same thing before going back over and picking up the children and sitting back down.

"Now this child here is Harry Potter, your sister's son and the two children over there are Naruto and Haku Namikaze, the son and daughter of a distant cousin of yours. They both have lost their parents and you are going to raise them with the love and care they need. Is that understood" commanded Dumbledore

"Yes" said Petunia and Vernon

"Good, we leave them in your care" said Dumbledore as he and Sarutobi handed them the children

They then both left in a flash of fire.

_Three years later_

_Outside the Hokage's office_

Hiashi Hyuga came to see the Hokage to ask a favor concerning the attempted kidnapping of his eldest daughter last night. He walked in and Sarutobi looked up from his paperwork and asked "Hiashi, how may I help you"

"I was wondering if I could ask a favor Hokage-sama" asked Hiashi

"About what" asked Sarutobi

"About where you sent Minato's kids" said Hiashi

"Why would you asked about that" asked Sarutobi

"I wondering if it was safe enough to send Hinata there as well" said Hiashi

"I really don't think that is necessary. I don't think Kumo will try it again" said Sarutobi

"That's not what I want to send her away to protect her from" said Hiashi

"Having problems with the council already" asked Sarutobi

"They are already calling her weak and unfit to be the heir for getting kidnapped. Honestly, how can anybody expect a four year old child to beat a seasoned Jonin" yelled Hiashi

"Well I would have to ask my friend first, since Minato's kids are staying as a favor for me helping him out with a problem he had" said Sarutobi

Just after he said that, Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire. "You always know when you need to show up, don't you Fawkes" said Sarutobi

Sarutobi wrote a quick letter with his request and gave it to Fawkes and he left in a flash of fire. "What was that Hokage-sama" asked Hiashi

"That was a Phoenix. That is what my friend uses to communicate with me" said Sarutobi

In a flash of fire Dumbledore appeared in his office. "What is it you would like to talk to me about Sarutobi" asked Dumbledore

"This man here would like for his daughter to stay with Naruto, Haku, and Harry" said Sarutobi

"Now why would he want to do that and why them" asked Dumbledore

"I stopped an enemy Nin from kidnapping my daughter last night and the council is blaming her for being too weak for not fighting back even thou she is only four years old" said Hiashi

"So you want to protect her from any future attempts and from the ridicule of her family" said Dumbledore

Hiashi nodded his head and Dumbledore said "You still didn't tell me why them"

"Me and Minato were close friends and had an arranged marriage between my eldest daughter and his eldest son. So since they are arranged to be married why couldn't they grow up with each other to get to know each other" said Hiashi

"Yes I think that is a good idea. If you could go get her, we will be on our way" said Dumbledore

"Thank you, but will I be able to send her some scrolls so she could train while she is there" asked Hiashi

"Yes, I have already set it up with Sarutobi to send them whatever they need to train with when they turn six" said Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Hiashi as he left

_Hyuga compound_

Hiashi found his daughter and commanded "Hinata, come with me"

"Yes, father" said Hinata quietly

He took her into his office and sat her down and said "Hinata, I am sending you away for a while"

Hinata broke down crying and stuttered out "Are you sending me away because you think I'm weak too"

"_Damn that council"_ Hiashi yelled in his mind and he went over and hugged his daughter

Hinata was shocked at what her father was doing and even more so by what she heard next. "I don't think you are weak but I don't want you growing up having to listen to that all the time. So that is why you are going away to live with the children of a close friend of mine to grow up and train and become stronger. So when you come back, you can show everyone just how strong you really are" said Hiashi

"Alright" said Hinata without stuttering proud that her father believes in her

"What about Hanabi" she asked worried about her little sister

"Don't worry she will be alright" said Hiashi smiling

"So why don't you go get your things so we can head to the Hokage's office" he said

"Alright" said Hinata feeling better

_Hokage's office_

Hiashi and Hinata walked in and Dumbledore stood up and asked "Is this her"

"Yes" said Hiashi stepping aside to show his daughter who was hiding behind him

"Well then, let's us be on our way" said Dumbledore as they left in a flash of fire

They reappeared outside of Number four Privet drive. "Where are we" asked Hiashi

"We are outside the Shinobi continent, in the country called England" said Dumbledore

"There are countries beyond our borders" said Hiashi shocked

"Yes, there is an entire world beyond your borders. But very few people on either side know the others exist" said Dumbledore

"Are you sure my daughter will be safe here" asked Hiashi

"She will be quite safe. The blood wards I built here will keep everyone safe until the boy I built them for turns seventeen" said Dumbledore

"Alright" said Hiashi

"Here we are" said Dumbledore knocking on the door

Petunia opened the door and asked "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here"

"Hello Petunia, could you fetch Harry, Naruto, and Haku? There is something we need to discuss" said Dumbledore

"Right away" said Petunia going up the stairs

Hiashi, Hinata, and Dumbledore go into the living room as three kids came running into the room. More like two boys ran in and one girl came in at a calmer pace. Petunia came in after them asking "So what did you want to talk about Professor"

"Well, I first came by to see how the children are doing" asked Dumbledore

"They are all doing fine. Even thou Naruto and Harry are sometimes hard to handle" said Petunia

"And the other reason is this man here would like for his daughter to stay here with you. He was very close friends with Naruto's and Haku's father. Do to recent events though it would be better for her to stay here" said Dumbledore

"We would be happy to have her" said Petunia

"Why don't you introduce yourself Hinata" said Hiashi

"Alright" said Hinata quietly getting up

She went over to where they were sitting and said "Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuga" while bowing

Naruto jumped upped and said "I'm Naruto Namikaze"

Haku got up and said "Hello, I'm Haku Namikaze"

Harry got up and said "My name's Harry Potter"

"Why don't you three show Hinata where she will be staying" said Petunia

"Alright, let's go Hinata" said Naruto grabbing Hinata's hand

"Goodbye father" said Hinata as Naruto led or more like dragged her out of the room and up the stairs

"We will be on our way. I will be checking in on them from time to time" said Dumbledore as he got up

"Of course" said Petunia

Dumbledore nodded his head and him and Hiashi disappeared in a flash of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to yoshigan and Chyna Rose for your reviews.

_

* * *

Two years later_

The four kids, Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku, went back upstairs to their room after eating breakfast. When they got inside they said a familiar looking phoenix sitting on Harry's bed with a large scroll in its talons and a letter in its beak. "I wonder what Professor Dumbledore sent us" asked Harry

"Let's see" yelled Naruto grabbing the letter out of Fawkes' beak

He ripped open the letter and started to read it aloud so everyone could hear.

_Dear Harry, Naruto, Haku, and Hinata,_

_As I promised Sarutobi and Hinata's father, I have sent you everything you will need to start your shinobi training. According to what Sarutobi told me, this scroll contains many seals that you can open by swiping your blood across it._

_The first seal can be opened by anyone of the four of you and contains everything you would have learned at the academy. Below that is a series of three seals. The ones on the left and middle can only be opened by Naruto and Haku. The one on the right can only be opened by Hinata. The one on the left contain the jutsu that Naruto's and Haku's father created. The one in the middle contains all the scrolls on their mother's bloodline. The one on the right contains scrolls on the Hyuga's Juken. The final two seals on the bottom can also be opened by anyone of the four of you. The one on the left contains all of your shinobi equipment. The one on the right won't open until you learned everything in the first seal. It contains your four hitai-ates since we knew that Harry would join you in your training._

_We both wish you luck with your training._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_And_

_Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage of Konoha_

"Awesome" yelled Naruto

"I wish I had a bloodline too so I could learn all the cool stuff you guys are going to" said Harry sighing

__

"_**Kit, bring your friends inside I want to talk to all of you" **__said Kyubi_

"_Alright" said Naruto_

"Hey guys, Kyubi wants to talk to us" said Naruto

"Alright" said Harry, Haku, and Hinata

Harry and Haku grab onto Naruto's left arm and Hinata onto his right. They all close their eyes and disappear into the seal. They all open their eyes and find themselves in a sewer and walk down the familiar path to Kyubi's cage. Once they get there they all sit down in front of it and wait as a man wearing an elegant red kimono appears. "What did you want to talk to us about Kyubi" asked Naruto

"**Well, first I am going to insert a little bit of my charka inside each of you so I can talk to each of you to help with your training. This will also create a mental link between the four of you so that you can talk to each other in your minds"** said Kyubi

"Alright" they all said

Three small tendrils of red charka came out of the cage and entered Harry, Haku, and Hinata.

"**The other thing I wanted to talk to you about was that there is a way for Harry to receive Naruto's and Haku's bloodline"** said Kyubi

"Really" asked Harry

"**Yes, you could perform a blood bond with Haku" **said Kyubi

"Why me" asked Haku

"**It would be safer to do it with you since I don't know how I will effect it if Harry did it with Naruto" **said Kyubi

"Ok" said Haku

"**Now leave and I will tell you what to do once your outside" **said Kyubi

They all closed their eyes and when they opened them again they were back in their bedroom. _**"Alright, I want both of you to slit your hands and join them together to allow the blood to mix. Once it starts your hands will start glowing, once it stops let go and your done" **__said Kyubi_

"Got it" said Harry and Haku

They both cut their hands and joined them together. A light blue glow surrounded Haku's hand and went to Harry's and surrounded it. But nobody noticed that a green glow went from Harry's hand to Haku's. The glow stopped and they let go and found their hands already healed up.

"Now that has been taken care of let's start training" exclaimed Naruto

_Five years later_

A scream of "Sensatsu Suishou" went though the house. Petunia sighed as she finished setting the table for breakfast and went upstairs. At the top of the stairs she saw Dudley pinned to the wall by ice senbon. "Dudley, how many times have I told you to knock before going into the bathroom" said Petunia

"Now you will have to wait for you cousin to finish before she takes you down" she said walking back down the stairs

After everyone finished eating breakfast Dumbledore appeared in a flash of fire. "Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here" asked Petunia

"I'm here to take the children to get their school supplies for Hogwarts" said Dumbledore

The kids cheered and got out of their seat real fast and stood next to Dumbledore. He chuckled and said "Just hold onto me and we will be on our way"

Harry and Haku took hold of his left arm and Naruto and Hinata his right and in a flash of fire disappeared.

They reappeared in Dumbledore's office and Hinata asked "Where are we"

"We are in my office at Hogwarts" said Dumbledore

"Now I can't come with you to get your supplies but have already set it up for our groundskeeper to show you around and help you get your supplies" he said

"Here are you acceptance letters that include a list of all the supplies you will need for the coming year" he said handing them four envelopes

"How are we going to pay for all this" asked Harry

"With the money from your trust vault your parents set up for you" said Dumbledore handing Harry a key

"What's this" asked Harry taking the key

"That is what you use to withdraw money with. Hagrid, our groundskeeper, will show you where and how to use it when you get there" said Dumbledore

"What about us" asked Naruto?

"You will withdraw your money from Harry's vault as well" said Dumbledore

"Are you sure Harry has enough money for all four of us" asked Haku

"Yes quite certain. Harry's family is as rich and powerful as Hinata's family back in your village. So money will not be a problem" said Dumbledore

"So how are we getting there" asked Harry?

"By Floo powder" said Dumbledore

"What's that" asked Hinata

Dumbledore walks over to the fireplace and picks up a sack of powder ands says "This is"

He then takes some of the powder and throws it's into the fireplace and the flames turn emerald green. "Whoa" the kids exclaimed

"Now what you do is take some of this powder and step into to fire and say your destination very clearly and throw the powder down" explained Dumbledore

"The place you are going is called Diagon Ally. You will come out in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. There you will meet Hagrid, our groundskeeper. You will be able to easily recognize him since he is a very big man. He will show you to Diagon Ally and show you around. Once you are all done, go back to the Floo and call out Professor Dumbledore's office" he continued

"Do you all understand" he asked

They all nod their heads and he asks "Ok, who wants to go first"

"I do" exclaimed Naruto

Naruto ran up and grabbed some Floo powder and got into the fireplace and Dumbledore said "Remember say your destination very clearly"

Naruto nods his head and shouts "Diagon Ally" throwing the powder down and disappeared is a swirl of fire

Harry, Haku, and Hinata each took their turn and disappeared into the Floo as well.

In the Leaky Cauldron, four kids came flying out of the Floo and landed on their feet. "That was interesting" said Haku

"Yeah, all that training learning the Kaiten really helped" said Hinata

"Now Professor Dumbledore said to look for a big man" said Harry

"That must be him" said Naruto pointing at a huge man sitting at the bar

"Wow, when he said big he meant big" said Haku

They walked over to him and Harry asked "Are you Hagrid"

The big man turned around and looked at the four kids and said "That would be me. Harry is that you? The last time I saw you were just a little baby. You look just like your father but you got your mother's eyes. And these must be the three kids Professor Dumbledore told me about"

"Thanks" said Harry

"Hi" said Naruto

"Hello" said Haku

"Pleased to meet you" said Hinata

"Well we best be off, lots to buy today" said Hagrid getting up and leading them to the back

They all go though the backdoor into a small courtyard when Naruto asked "What are we doing here"

"Why this is the entrance to Diagon Ally" said Hagrid looking for something in his coat

Hinata activates her Byakugan and notices an archway in front of them covered in chakra. "He's right, there is an archway in front of us covered in some sort of genjutsu" said Hinata

"Aha, found it" said Hagrid taking out a pink umbrella

"Now let's see now, three up and two across" he mumbled tapping bricks on the wall

"The genjutsu is gone" gasped Hinata

"Welcome to Diagon Ally" said Hagrid

They all walk though the archway. After they are though Hinata says "The genjutsu reset itself"

"That must be the way they keep civilians out" said Haku

"Where are we going first Hagrid" asked Harry

"Gringotts, the wizard bank, did Professor Dumbledore give you your key" asked Hagrid

"Yes" said Harry

"Good, you will need that to get into your vault" said Hagrid

They arrived at Gringotts when Hinata asked "What are those" pointing at the creatures standing in front of the building

"Those are goblins; they are the ones who run the bank. You would have to be crazy to rob the bank because of them" said Hagrid as they walked in

They walked up to an open teller as Hagrid said "Mr. Potter would like to make a withdrawal"

"Well, does Mr. Potter have his key" asked the goblin

"Right here" said Harry handing him his key

"I also have a letter from Professor Dumbledore concerning You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen" said Hagrid handing the goblin a letter

The goblin looked over the letter and the key before handing the key back to Harry saying "Very well, Griphook shall take you down"

They were led by another goblin to a mine cart that they all crammed into. Since there wasn't enough room, Hinata had to sit on Naruto's lap and Haku on Harry's. Once they were situated the cart took off down the track like a rocket. After many twists and turns that not even Kyubi could keep track of, they stopped in front of a vault and Griphook got out and said "Key please"

After Hinata and Haku let go of their death grips on Naruto and Harry, they got out of the cart and Harry handed Griphook his key. Griphook pushed aside a cover to reveal a keyhole and put the key in and turned it. The vault opened with emerald smoke coming out of it. When it was fully opened it revealed piles and piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins. "This is just my trust vault" asked Harry amazed

"If this is just the trust vault, I would like to see the main one" said Naruto

"He really does have enough money for all of us" said Haku

"The gold ones are Galleons, silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle" explained Hagrid

Harry went inside the vault and found four money bags and filled them up equally and came back out and handed one to Naruto, Haku, and Hinata. "Now we need to go to vault seven hundred and thirteen" said Hagrid as they all got back in the cart

They went even deeper down until they came to a stop in front of another door. This time only Griphook and Hagrid got out of the cart. Griphook went up the vault door and slid a finger down it making the door melt away. None of them in the cart could see so Naruto asked _"Hinata activate you Byakugan to see if you can see what is in the vault"_

"_Alright" said Hinata_

"_Byakugan" she thought_

Hinata looked into the vault and all she saw was a tiny little package. _"There's nothing in there except for a tiny little package" said Hinata_

"_What could be so special about it to warrant this much security" said Naruto_

They both came back to cart with Hagrid saying "It would be best if you told no one about this at Hogwarts"

"Why" asked Naruto

"It's worth more than my job to tell you, so just forget about it" said Hagrid

Back outside the bank Hagrid said "Well, first stop will the trunk shop so it will be easier to carry everything you have to buy today"

They arrived at the trunk shop and went inside. An attendant came up to them and said "Welcome, how may I help you"

"We are looking for trunks that have a lot of space, easy to carry, and only we can open" said Harry

"Right this way" said the attendant walking further into the store

The attendant stopped in front of a trunk and said "This trunk contains two compartments, can shrink and enlarge on command, and can be set so only the owner can open it and those who they allow"

"That's perfect, we will take four" said Harry

After they paid for their trunks the attendant explained how to use them. "To set the security to you, just put a few drops of blood on the brass plate, once finished a symbol will appear above the plate that personally suits you. To shrink it, touch the plate and say or think 'shrink', and to enlarge it, just touch it and say or think 'enlarge'" explained the attendant

"Thank you" they all said as they left after shrinking their trunks

They then went around and bought their cauldrons, potion ingredients, and other odds and ends including their robes which they didn't like very much saying you couldn't fight in them. Then they went to Flourish & Blotts and bought their school books along with a couple extra with Harry getting _'Quidditch though the Ages'_ and Haku getting _'Hogwarts: A History'_.

They finally arrived at the most important place, the wand shop. "He is where you get your wand. You go ahead and go in, I have something I need to do" said Hagrid walking away

The four of them walk into the shop and heard a tinkling bell that put them on edge, hands near their kunai holsters. They then heard someone say "Good afternoon" and instantly pulled out a kunai and turned to face this new person. "My, my, my, it's been a long time since I had that type of reaction" said Mr. Ollivander

"_Where did he come from? I didn't even sense him" thought Naruto_

"_What did he mean by that? Did he serve another shinobi before" thought Haku_

"Ah, Mr. Potter I was wondering when you would be coming in. It also seems we have a Hyuga with us as well" said Mr. Ollivander

"How do you know I'm a Hyuga" asked Hinata

"_Most people just think I'm blind" she thought_

"The shinobi clans used to be part of the magical world before they broke away shortly after the magical world broke away from the muggle world" explained Mr. Ollivander

"But enough about that, let's find your wands. Who wants to go first" he asked

"I do" said Naruto excitedly

After trying many wands he wound up with a ten inch, holly and dragon heartstring. Haku got a ten and half inches, yew and unicorn hair. Hinata got an eleven and half inches, willow and unicorn hair. Harry tried the most wands out of all of them before finally ending up with eleven inch, holly and phoenix tail feather. "Curious, very curious" said Mr. Ollivander after finding Harry's wand

"What's curious" asked Harry

"I remember every wand I ever sold Mr. Potter. I just so happens the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave just one other feather. I just so happens that you have this wand while its brother gave you that scar" said Mr. Ollivander pointing to where Harry hitai-ate was

They left Ollivander's after that and saw Hagrid carrying a bird cage. "What's that" asked Harry

"It's an owl; they are use for carrying mail and everything. Think of it as an early birthday present" said Hagrid handing the cage to Harry

"Thank you" said Harry taking the cage

"How are we going to get it home? I don't think she will like going though the Floo" asked Haku

Harry opened the cage and said "We live at Number Four Privet Drive, do you think you could fly there"

She nodded her head and took off. "Well that solves that problem" said Harry putting the cage in his trunk

They all head back to the Leaky Cauldron and go though the Floo back to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Ahh, welcome back" said Dumbledore seeing the four kids come out of the Floo

"How are we getting home" asked Naruto

"Fawkes will take you there" said Dumbledore

Fawkes flew over to them and they all disappeared in a flash of fire. They reappeared in the Dursley's living room and instantly went up to their bedroom. When they got there, they saw the snowy white owl was already there. "Wow, she really smart to already know where our room is" said Haku

"What are you going to call her Harry" asked Hinata

"How about Yuki" asked Harry?

Yuki nodded her head saying she like that name. "That sounds like a beautiful name for her" said Haku

After that they proceeded to take their trunks out and put all the scrolls in the second compartments. Hinata put the Juken scrolls in hers, Naruto put his father's scrolls in his, Haku put her mother's scrolls in hers, and Harry put the rest of the scrolls in his. They then proceeded to drop their blood onto their trunks. On Harry's was a lighting bolt; On Naruto's was a nine tailed fox with its tails forming the Uzumaki spiral, On Haku's was a light blue Uzumaki spiral, and on Hinata's there was the Hyuga's crest.

"Wow" they all said

"Hey, that guy didn't tell us how to add other people" said Naruto

"Maybe we just add our blood like we did with our own" said Haku

They tried that and found smaller symbols appeared below their own that look the same as theirs except for Naruto's whose look like a fox's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There are too many to write down individually.

_

* * *

September 1st_

All four of them woke up and got dressed and went down to breakfast. After breakfast Harry asked "Uncle Vernon could you drive us to King Cross station"

"Alright" said Vernon

They all got into the car and drove off. Once they got there all four of them got and Uncle Vernon drove away. They walked into the station with Naruto asking "What platform do we need to go to"

"Platform nine and three-quarters" said Harry

"Do you think it will be hidden" asked Naruto

"Most likely" said Harry

They arrived at the barrier between platforms nine and ten and Haku asked "Do you think it could be like the entrance to Diagon Ally"

"Let me take a look" said Hinata activating her Byakugan

She took a look at the barrier and saw an archway covered in a genjutsu. "There is an archway in the barrier covered by a genjutsu" said Hinata pointing at the barrier

"Are we suppose to break it or just go though it" asked Harry

"I don't know" said Hinata

"Maybe it's like the one in the Leaky Cauldron" said Harry

But then Naruto just heard someone say "Packed with Muggles of course"

"Wait a minute" said Naruto before anyone could take out their wands

"What is it" asked Harry

"I just heard someone use the magical word for civilians" said Naruto

"If we hide, we can watch how they do it" he said

The other three nodded and jumped up and stuck at the top of a nearby barrier with chakra and watched as Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. They watched as a family of redheads walked up to the barrier and went through it. "That's it" shouted Naruto

"I guess so" said Haku as they jumped down and went though the barrier

On the other side they saw a scarlet steam engine next to a platform full of people. They quickly got on the train and found an empty compartment near the end of the train and claimed it. Harry took Yuki's cage out of his trunk and woke her up. "Are you ok" asked Harry as he opened up the cage

She bobbed her head up and down and flew out of the cage and landed on the back of one of the seats. They all took a seat and looked out the window at the red headed family they saw before. "Look at how many kids she has" exclaimed Naruto getting a closer look this time

"She definitely must have her hands full" said Haku as she saw the mother try to clean some dirt of the youngest boy's nose

"Looks like she has everything under control" said Harry watching her scold twin boys for something

They then heard the train whistle blow and got settled in for the ride. Hinata was watching the little red haired girl try to run with the train waving goodbye. "She must be sad that she will be home all alone now" said Hinata sadly thinking about her little sister

Naruto put his arm around her shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure your father explain it to her why you left and understand that you will be back someday" said Naruto soothingly

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata as she snuggled closer

The moment was ruined when the door opened and the youngest red head walked in. "Everywhere else is full, so could I sit here" he asked oblivious to what he just interrupted

Naruto and Hinata broke apart mad at being interrupted. "Sure" said Haku politely

"Thanks" said the red head putting his trunk up on the railing

"Where are your trunks" he asked seeing the railing empty except for his

"Shrunk and in our pockets" said Harry

"You know how to do that already" said the red head shocked

"No we bought them with that feature" said Harry

"Oh" said the red head embarrassed

"I'm Ron Weasley by the way" he said trying to get over his embarrassment

"Naruto Namikaze"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Haku Namikaze"

"Harry Potter"

Ron who had been staring at Hinata since saying her name eyes widen and faced him asking "Really"

Harry sighed remembering what he was told about being famous for something he barely remembers. "Yes, and before you ask, all I remember is a green flash of light and a high, cruel laugh" said Harry watching as Ron's mouth closed looking like he was ready to ask that question

Ron looking for something to break the awkward atmosphere with saw that all four of them had headbands on. Naruto's and Hinata's were around their necks while Harry's and Haku's were on their foreheads. "What's with the headbands" asked Ron

"There hitai-ates and they are the symbol of our birth village" said Naruto irritated

Before Ron could ask what he meant by that, the door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came in and asked "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one"

They all shook their heads and Hinata asked "What does it look like"

"I don't know, I'll go check" said the brown haired girl leaving

"How does she expect to find something she doesn't even know what it looks like" said Naruto

She came back a little while later with a round faced boy with blonde hair. "Hermione said you saw my toad" said Neville

"No I haven't. I just asked what it looked like" said Hinata

"It's just a regular toad" said Neville

"Alright then" said Hinata

Ron, Hermione, and Neville watched as she made a sign with her hands and said "Byakugan"

All three of them were shocked when they saw the veins on the sides of her eyes budge out. Neville and Hermione took a step back while Ron scooted away from her a little. Hinata looked across the train and saw it in the boy's bathroom in the car before theirs. "Your toad is in the boy's bathroom under the sink in the car before this one" said Hinata

"Thanks" said Neville as he left quickly

Hermione followed after him to see if she was right and shut the door. "What is that" asked Ron pointing at Hinata's deactivated Byakugan

"My family's bloodline" said Hinata

"You're from a foreign pureblood family" asked Ron

"Yes" said Hinata

"We are too" said Naruto and Haku

"Why are you here then" asked Ron

"We are distant cousins to Harry and came to live with him after our parents died" said Haku

"I and Naruto are in an arranged marriage and I was sent here when I was younger to get to know him better" said Hinata

"Ok" said Ron

"You're not surprised about it" asked Naruto

"No, some of the old pureblood families do that as well" said Ron

"Why don't you tell us about your family" asked Harry

"Alright" said Ron

"Well I have five older brothers" he said

"Five" said Harry shocked

"There are more of them" exclaimed Naruto

"Yeah, my two oldest brothers have already graduated" said Ron

"What do they do" asked Haku interested

"Well my oldest brother Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts and my second oldest brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania" said Ron

A little while later the door opened up again and a lady with a trolley asked "Anything off the trolley dears"

Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku all got up and bought some candy off the trolley. They came back with their arms full of candy expect for Hinata who had her arms full of chocolate. They started eating it while Ron looked on sadly as he took out some sandwiches. "You can have some if you like" said Harry while eating

"Thanks" said Ron reaching for some chocolate

But he felt his hand go numb as Hinata glared at him growling "My chocolate"

He scooted away from her and took some from Harry's pile instead. "What happened to my hand" asked Ron trying to move his hand

"She just hit one of your pressure points. You will be fine in a while" said Haku

After Hinata finished eating her chocolate and was licking her fingers Naruto saw something sticking out of one of the packages. He took it out and saw it was a moving picture of somebody. "What is this" asked Naruto holding up the card

Ron looked at it and said "That's a famous witches and wizards card. There is one in every chocolate frog package"

"What do you do with them" asked Naruto

"You collect them. I got about five hundred of them myself but I am still missing Agrippa and Ptolemy thou" said Ron

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and threw the card back in. "You can look though them if you want" said Hinata as she saw how he was looking at the pile of opened packages

"Thanks" said Ron as he started looking though the packages

When most of the candy was gone the door opened again and a pale faced boy with blonde hair came in with two big boys acting as bodyguards. "Is Harry Potter in here" asked the blonde haired boy

"Why are you asking" asked Harry

"Because this is the year he should go to Hogwarts" said the blonde haired boy

"Sorry my name is James Evans" said Harry

Naruto put his hand over Ron's mouth to stop him from saying something as the pale faced boy looked at Hinata. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing with people like this? Why don't you come join us instead" asked the blond haired boy putting on what he thought was his most handsome smile

Hinata put on her most innocent smile as she got up and saw the boy's smile turn into a smirk as she walked towards him. But then her innocent smile became a smirk as she sent three fast palm strikes at the three boys causing them to fall to the ground. She then charged chakra to her foot and kicked all three of them out of the compartment and shut the door saying "I'm already taken"

Naruto took his hand off of Ron's mouth as he screamed "What did you do that for"

"Are you talking about me or Harry" asked Naruto

"Both of you" yelled Ron

"Well I did it so you wouldn't blow Harry's cover" said Naruto

"And I did it because the only reason he wanted to know me is because of my fame" said Harry

"Oh" said Ron as he calmed downed

A little while later they heard a voice though out the train. _"We will be approaching Hogwarts soon. Please get ready to depart. Your luggage will be brought up separately" said the voice_

"I guess we better change then" said Harry

"Could you please leave Ron and change outside" asked Haku

"Sure" said Ron as he grabbed his robes and left

But after he left, he saw the door shut with only him out there. _"Where are the other two" thought Ron as he went to the bathroom to change_

Back inside the compartment all four of them were changing. "At least there is one good thing about these robes. I don't have to worry about boys staring at me all the time" said Hinata

"Aww, I was looking forward to see if wizards were stronger than civilians" pouted Naruto

"Well if those three are any indication, then if might depend on family" said Hinata

Ron came back to the door and knocked to see if it was ok to come in. "Can I come in" asked Ron

"Sure" said Harry

Ron came in and saw all four of them in their robes and asked "Why didn't you two come with me" pointing at Harry and Naruto

"We lived together almost all our lives. They don't have anything we haven't seen yet" said Naruto plainly

Ron sat down stunned and didn't come out of it until the train came to a stop and they left the train.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. There were so many I couldn't write all of them down.

* * *

They all left the train and they heard someone call out "First years, all first years come over here"

They looked towards the voice and saw Hagrid towering over all the students holding a lamp. "Hello Hagrid" said Harry when they reached them

"Hello there Harry, did you have a nice trip" asked Hagrid

"Yes" they all said

Once all the first years were around them Hagrid asked "Anymore first years"

When he saw no one else joined them he said "Follow me"

He led all the first years down a steep, narrow path as everyone was slipping and sliding expect for Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku as they used chakra to get a firm footing. "You are just about to get your first view of Hogwarts after we go around this bend" said Hagrid

They came around the bend and saw a majestic castle on a cliff. "Oooooh" said the first years in awe

Hagrid led them to the edge of a large lake and said "No more than four to a boat"

All four of them got into a boat with Naruto and Hinata in front and Harry and Haku in the back. Once everyone was in a boat Hagrid shouted out "FORWARD" and all the boats started moving across the lake

As the boats came closer to the cliff face Hagrid yelled "DUCK" as they went into a cave opening hidden by a curtain of ivy

The boats went along a dark tunnel until they came to an underground harbor. The boats came ashore and everybody got out. "Is everybody here" asked Hagrid

When he didn't hear an answer he said "Good, follow me"

He led them up a flight of stone steps to a large door that he banged on three times. The door opened revealing a stern looking woman. "The first years Professor McGonagall" said Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid" said McGonagall

"Follow me" she said to the first years

She led them though a large entrance hall and into smaller chamber off to the side of the Great Hall they just passed. "Welcome to Hogwarts" said McGonagall

"The start of term feast will begin momentarily. But before you take your seats with your fellow students you must be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here your house will be like your family. You will eat, sleep, study, and go to classes with the fellow members of your house and rest and spend your free time in your house common rooms" McGonagall started explaining

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and has produced many fine witches and wizards. While you are here your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup" she continued

"The Sorting will begin shortly. I will come for you when we are ready" she finished as she left the room

Once McGonagall left the bushy haired girl from before came up to Hinata and asked "How did you know that"

"Know what" asked Hinata innocently

"Know where that toad was" shouted the bushy haired girl

"I saw it there" said Hinata

"That's impossible" shouted the girl

"Not for me" said Hinata

She activated her Byakugan and looked at the girl and smirked at what she saw. "You still wear underwear with cartoonish books on them" said Hinata looking at the girl

The girl's eyes widen and her mouth fell open as she ran away while blushing. Haku shook her head while saying "You're a bad influence on her" looking at Naruto

"I like to think of it as a good influence" said Naruto putting his arm around Hinata's shoulders

They then all heard a scream which made them all get into their stances and looked around for the cause of it. Hinata was the one who spotted it and pointed up. They all looked up and saw a lot of ghosts that looked like they were arguing. Seeing no danger they slowly eased out of their stances. "What was that" asked Ron

"Reflex" said Haku

Before Ron could ask what she meant by that McGonagall came back into the room saying "We are ready for you now"

She led all of the first years out of the room and into the Great Hall. Everybody looked around and saw five tables. There were four tables where the students sat and one at the end of the hall for the teachers. They looked up and saw the hall was lit by thousands of floating candles and that the ceiling looked like the night sky. Professor McGonagall led them up to a three legged stool that had an old hat on it. The hat started to twitch as its brim opened up and started to sing. All four of them were glad they read that copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ that Haku bought or they might have attacked it. After the hat finished singing, Professor McGonagall took out a rolled up piece of parchment and said "Now when I call your name, you will come up and I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house"

After many of the students were sorted into their houses, including that bushy haired girl whose name was Hermione Granger was sorted in Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall called out "Hinata Hyuga"

Mostly everybody was surprised to hear such a foreign name and paid more attention to see who it was. They saw a girl with long indigo hair step out and walk towards the stool. The most surprising thing to them was that she had pure white eyes with no pupil in them. But the students sitting nearest the first years saw that her eyes had a hint of lavender in them.

Hinata walked forward gracefully and with an emotionless look on her face that would have made her clan proud. She noticed everyone was looking at her but knew it was mostly because of her name and Byakugan. She sat down on the stool and let the Sorting Hat be put on her head. She then heard a voice that she knew didn't belong to any of her friends or Kyubi. _"Well, well, well, this is a surprise. I have never sorted a Hyuga before" said the voice_

"_Are you the Sorting Hat" asked Hinata_

"_Yes" said the Hat_

"_Ok then" said Hinata as she calmed down a little_

"_Now let's see where to put you. Can't put you in Hufflepuff since you're a Kunoichi, and Slytherin is out too since you wouldn't fit in with your personality. You don't like learning just was knowledge sake so it will have to be…" said the hat_

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat

Hinata took off the hat and put it on the stool and walked over to the Gryffindor table. _"The Sorting Hat talks to you in your mind" said Hinata to her friends_

"_Thanks" all three of them said_

After some more students McGonagall called out "Haku Namikaze"

Everyone paid attention again when they heard another foreign name and saw a girl with long black hair wearing a headband with a metal plate around her forehead walk towards the stool. The people closest to the first years saw a symbol on the metal plate that looked like a leaf with a swirl on it. Haku walked towards the stool with a kind expression on her face and sat down. She felt the Sorting Hat being put on her head and heard the voice Hinata warned them about. _"Another Kunoichi, you would fit into Slytherin better than your teammate. But if I did that we might not have a Slytherin house by the end of the year. So it better be…" said the hat_

"GRYFFINDOR" yelled the hat

Haku smirked as she took off the hat and joined Hinata at the Gryffindor table. _"What did the hat say to you" asked Hinata_

"_It said I would fit into Slytherin better than you. But if I went there, there wouldn't be a Slytherin house at the end of the year" said Haku_

Hinata knew that was true seeing who have gotten into Slytherin and that Haku was the best assassin out of all four of them. Next McGonagall called out "Naruto Namikaze"

Everybody saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks walk towards the stool. Naruto walked up to the stool and sat down feeling the Sorting Hat being put on his head.

When the Sorting Hat was placed on Naruto's head it felt a sensation it never felt before. It felt like it was being pulled into the boys mind. When the sensation stopped the Sorting Hat saw it had a human form and it was in some sort of sewer. It looked around and saw it was in front of a large cage with a piece of paper holding the doors shut. Suddenly two large blood red eyes with slit pupils opened up. Then a voice growled out **"What are you doing in my kit's mind"**

"I'm here to see which house he belongs in" said the Sorting Hat

"**Put him with his mate"** said the voice

"But that isn't how it works" said the Sorting Hat

But before it could continue it was interrupted by a loud roar. Red energy came shooting out of the cage and pushed the Sorting Hat out of the boy's mind. Before it left the Sorting Hat saw a silhouette of a large fox with nine tails inside the cage.

Back in the real world the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR" as quickly as it could and jumped off of Naruto's head and into McGonagall's arms

Everyone was shocked at what the Sorting Hat did while Dumbledore thought _"It must have met Kyubi"_

Naruto walked towards the Gryffindor table as Haku asked accursedly _"What did you do Naruto"_

"_I didn't do anything! It was Kyubi" said Naruto_

"_**The kit's right" said Kyubi**_

"_Fine" huffed Haku_

After some more students were sorted McGonagall called out "Harry Potter"

Everyone started talking and looked forward excitedly to catch a glimpse of the famous Boy-Who-Lived. But they were all shocked for when he started walking forward they saw he was wearing the same headband as that foreign girl. Harry smirked at the shocked faces glad that he decided to wear his hitai-ate to cover his scar. Harry sat down on the stool and felt the Sorting Hat being put on his head. He then heard a voice cry out in his mind _"Not another one"_

Everyone was shocked again when it looked like the Sorting Hat was crying as it called out "GRYFFINDOR"

Harry took the hat off and walked towards the Gryffindor table. _"What happened" asked Naruto_

"_I think Kyubi really scared it. It cried out 'Not another one' when it was placed on my head" said Harry_

All four of them started laughing in their minds as Harry joined them at the table. After the rest of the students were sorted, with Ron Weasley going to Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall put the list away and picked up the Sorting Hat and stool and left with the Sorting Hat looking like it was glad it was over.

Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts"

"Dig in" he said as he sat back down

Tons of food appeared on each table as everybody grabbed what they wanted and started eating. Everybody starting talking and someone asked what was on mostly everyone's mind. "Why are you here if you are foreigners" asked one of the students

"Me and Haku are distant cousins of Harry and lived with him since our parents died" said Naruto

"I'm Naruto's fiancée" said Hinata pointing at Naruto

All the purebloods and some of the half-bloods nodded their heads and went back to eating while the muggle-borns and the rest of the half-bloods were shocked someone was engaged so early. Then the ghosts appeared and one of them floated over to their table and said "Welcome to Gryffindor"

"I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower" said Nicholas

"My brothers told me about you. You're Nearly Headless Nick" said Ron

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind" said Nicholas

"Nearly headless, how can someone be nearly headless" asked Hermione

Nicholas sighed and said "Like this" and flipped his head onto his shoulder

Mostly all of the first years were disgusted that his head was hanging on by only a few pieces of skin. Hinata had a thoughtful look on her face as she stuck her hand though Nicholas' leg after he put his head back on right. "I appreciate it if you wouldn't do that" said Nicholas as Hinata removed her hand

"Sorry Sir Nicholas but I wanted to try something" said Hinata

She then covered her hand in chakra and stuck her had at Nicholas' leg again and saw that she touch his leg instead of going though it. Everyone who was watching was shocked including Nicholas. "How did you do that" asked Nicholas stuttering a little

"It appears touching you with chakra makes you tangible in the place touched" said Hinata

"What were you trying out" asked Nicholas

"I was wondering if there was a way to help you out by cutting off the rest of your head" said Hinata

"Really" asked Nicholas hopeful

"Yes" said Hinata

"But I don't know any techniques that cut with only charka" she said

Nicholas looked down at that as Hinata continued "And the only place I could look for one would be in my birth village and I don't know when I will go back there"

"Well it was a nice try" said Nicholas floating away

After everyone had their fill all the leftover food disappeared and all kinds of desserts appeared in its place. While Harry was eating his dessert he looked up at the teacher's table and Kyubi felt Harry's scar react to one of the two people he was starring at. _**"Kit, ask who those two people are. Your scar reacted to one of them" said Kyubi**_

"_Right" said Harry_

"Excuse me but who are those two professors up there" asked Harry pointing to where he was looking

"The one in the turban is Professor Quirrell, he teaches Defense against the Dark Arts. The one next to him is Professor Snape, he teaches Potions and is the Head of Slytherin" said an older student

"Thank you" said Harry

As Harry finished his dessert he couldn't help but notice that Snape kept glaring at him for no reason at all. _"Why does that guy keep glaring at you" asked Haku_

"_I don't know" said Harry_

After everyone finished their dessert all the leftovers disappeared and Dumbledore got to his feet. "Now that we have been fed, I have some start of term notices to give" said Dumbledore

"First years should note that the forest on the ground is forbidden to all students. Some of our older students should remember that as well" said Dumbledore looking at Ron's older twin brothers

"_That would be the perfect place to train" said Naruto_

"_Since its forbidden nobody would bother us" agreed Harry_

"_But there must be a good reason why it's forbidden" said Haku_

"_I'm sure we can handle whatever is in that forest" said Naruto_

"I have been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes" said Dumbledore

"Quidditch trials will be held during the second week of the term. Anyone who is interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch" he continued

"And finally, I warn you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is off limits to all who doesn't wish to die a most painful death" he finished

"_I bet that has something to do with what Hagrid removed from that vault" said Hinata_

"_Yeah" the others agreed_

"_But I wonder what is guarding that corridor that would kill you in that way" said Naruto thinking out loud_

"_I will check it out this weekend" said Hinata_

"Now off to bed with all of you" said Dumbledore

Everyone got up and started moving towards the large doors. All of the Gryffindor first years followed another one of Ron's brothers, Percy, who was the Gryffindor Prefect. They were almost at the Gryffindor Tower when they saw a bunch of walking sticks floating in the air in front of them. "Peeves" said Percy

"He's a poltergeist" he said to the first years

"Show yourself" he commanded

There was a pop as Peeves appeared. "Ickle Firsties, what fun" said Peeves cackling

He swooped down on the first years who all duck but Hinata who sent a Juuken strike at him which sent him flying out of the school. All the students especially Percy was shocked at what Hinata did. She tilted her head to the side cutely and asked "What" innocently

Percy shook himself out of his stupor and said "Let's continue on"

"You need to be careful of Peeves if he ever returns" he said leading them forward again

They finally came to a stop in front of a large portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink silk dress. "Password" she asked

"Caput Draconis" said Percy

The portrait swung open revealing a hole for everyone to climb though. Once everyone was though Percy told them the boys' dorm was to the left and the girls to the right. Once everyone left Naruto gave Hinata a quick kiss goodnight and hug his sister before going up stairs to his dorm. Haku quickly hugged Harry good night and followed after Hinata up the stairs.

In the girls' dormitory the rest of the first year girls were jealous of how developed Hinata and Haku were, especially Hinata, when they were changing into their pajamas. While in the boys' dorm the rest of the first year boys were wondering how someone could be that ripped at their age.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The next morning Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku got up early and left their dormitories though the window. They ran down the castle walls and to where the lake and Forbidden Forest was. "This will be a perfect place to train" exclaimed Naruto

"Yes it is" said Haku

"But what about when the winter comes" asked Hinata?

"Maybe we could find someplace in the castle to train" said Harry

"It would have to have some special places being a magical castle" he said

All four of them started doing their morning training until it was time for breakfast. They ran back to their dormitories and got ready for breakfast. They then went down to the Great Hall to eat. After breakfast was over they were given their schedules by Professor McGonagall and headed off to class.

They found that they liked all of their classes except for two. All four of them found Defense against the Dark Art interesting. But it wasn't the class, which was a joke, it was the professor. "Did you notice that his stutter sounded fake" asked Naruto after they left DADA

"Yeah" said Haku

"But it sounded real when someone asked him about his turban" said Hinata

"_Kyubi said that was the professor my scar is reacting to" said Harry_

"_I will check out what is under his turban in his next class" said Hinata_

On Friday they had their first potions class. Haku and Hinata were looking forward to this class after reading though their books. That morning during breakfast Yuki came in with the owls with a letter. "Who could be sending me a letter" asked Harry

Both Naruto and Hinata checked it out and didn't find anything off about it. So Harry opened it up and found out it was from Hagrid. "It's from Hagrid" said Harry

"He is asking if we want to go visit him after class is over" he said

"Sure" said Naruto

Harry wrote 'yes' on the back of the letter and gave it back to Yuki who took off. After breakfast they all went down into the dungeons for potions class. They went in and sat in the back. Haku and Hinata would have liked to sit in the front of the class but decided not too when they remember the way the professor has been glaring at Harry when they were in the Great Hall.

Professor Snape walked into the classroom and took roll. Once he was done and gave his little speech about potions, he signaled Harry out and asked "Tell me Mr. Potter what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood"

"_Draught of Living Death" said Haku_

"Draught of Living Death" said Harry

Snape sneered as he asked "Where would you look to find a bezoar"

"_In the stomach of a goat" said Haku_

"In the stomach of a goat" said Harry

Snape started growling at this point as he asked "What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane"

"_There is none, they are the same" said Haku_

"There is none, they are the same" said Harry

"Ten points from Gryffindor for showing off Potter" growled Snape

He then stomped up to the front of the class and waved his wand at the board. "GET TO WORK" yelled Snape

Everyone jumped and started working. Hinata activated her Byakugan to make sure nothing happened to the four of them while they worked. _"What is that guy's problem" asked Naruto_

"_He first signals you out then punishes you when you answer the questions right" he said_

"_He was probably expecting Harry to not know the answers to those questions" said Haku_

"_I wouldn't have been able to if it wasn't for Haku" said Harry_

"_Thanks" he said_

"_No problem" said Haku_

Near the end of the class Hinata noticed Neville's cauldron started shaking. _"INCOMING" yelled Hinata_

All four of them jumped up as Neville's cauldron melted away spilling his potion all of him and the floor. "Stupid boy" shouted Snape as he banished the potion away

"You are suppose to add the porcupine quills after taking the cauldron off the fire" he said

"Take him to the hospital wing" he said pointing at Seamus

Snape looked around and saw Potter was nowhere near Longbottom, so he couldn't blame him. After class they left the castle and went down to Hagrid's hut. Harry knocked on the door and they heard several loud barks. "Back Fang back" shouted Hagrid

He opened the door and said "Hello there"

He let them into his house and they saw a large black boarhound charge at them. Naruto released a little of Kyubi's chakra and Fang stopped in his tracks. He started whimpering before he shot for his bed and started hiding in it. "Wonder what scared him" asked Hagrid

They all sat down and Hagrid asked them about their classes. Harry told him about what happened in potion's class. "Snape hates all students that are not in Slytherin" said Hagrid

"But he really seems to hate me" said Harry

"Nonsense" said Hagrid

"Why would he" he asked

He then changed the subject and started talking about something else. _"He changed the subject" shouted Harry_

"_He knows something but doesn't want to say it" said Haku_

Naruto looked around bored and saw something sticking out from under a tea cozy. He picked it up and saw it was a newspaper clipping. When he read the headline his eyes widen a little and he put it in his pocket.

After they left Hagrid's, Naruto took out the newspaper clipping and said "Look at this"

"Someone tried to rob the vault that package was in" he said

"_I will go take a look at the third floor corridor tonight" said Hinata_

That night after everyone was asleep, Hinata snuck out of Gryffindor tower. She went to the third floor corridor and looked inside with her Byakugan. She let out a gasp at what she saw. _"What did you see Hinata" asked Naruto_

"_There is a giant three headed dog standing over a trap door" said Hinata_

"_That must be where they are going to put the item" said Harry_

"_Can you see anything else" asked Naruto_

"_The trap door opens to a long shaft" said Hinata_

Before she could look any further she sensed someone was coming and ran back to Gryffindor tower.

The next week during their DADA class, Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at Professor Quirrell. She saw there was a large mass of black chakra in the back of his head. _"That looks familiar" thought Hinata_

She looked over at Naruto and saw a mass of red charka where Kyubi was sealed. _"So that's what it was" thought Hinata_

"_What did you see" asked Naruto_

"_Something is in the back of Professor Quirrell's head" said Hinata_

"_He must be using that turban to hide it then" said Haku_

"_**What did the chakra look like" asked Kyubi**_

"_It was black" said Hinata_

"_But why would my scar react to that" asked Harry_

"_**I don't know" lied Kyubi**_

"_**No reason to tell them what I think it is until I have a way to destroy it" thought Kyubi**_

Time past until a notice went up in the common room about when flying lessons would start. "I been waiting for this" said Harry

"I hate to be a bummer but it says we are doing it with the Slytherins" said Naruto

"Oh great, that's a accident waiting to happen" said Haku

At breakfast an owl dropped something off for Neville. He opened it up and took out a clear ball with while smoke. "My Remembrall" exclaimed Neville

But it was taken out of his hand by Malfoy who was walking by. But his hand went numb and the Remembrall fell back into Neville's hand. "What is going on here" asked McGonagall coming up behind them

"Nothing" said Malfoy walking away trying to feeling back into his hand

That afternoon the Gryffindors went out of the castle and across the lawn to where the Slytherins were standing near some brooms. Madam Hooch came up to them and shouted "What are you waiting for? Go stand next to a broomstick"

Everyone stood next to a broomstick as Madam Hooch said "Now put your hand over your broomstick and say 'UP'"

"UP" everyone yelled

The broomsticks near Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku immediately shot into their hands. But it only worked for a few other people. Sometime later everyone was on their broomstick and Madam Hooch was showing them how to properly mount their brooms. "Now on my whistle I want you to lift off from the ground, fly around a little, and then come back down" said Hooch

But Neville got nervous and shot off from the ground. "Come back here Mr. Longbottom" shouted Hooch

But Neville couldn't since he lost control of his broom. Harry shot off the ground and chased after Neville. "What are you doing Mr. Potter" shouted Hooch

"Going to save him" said Naruto

Harry was able to get under Neville just as he fell and caught him. Harry then steered his broom towards the ground and landed. He put Neville on the ground as Madam Hooch ran over and said "That was amazing Mr. Potter"

"Professor McGonagall will want to hear about this" she said

She led Harry into the castle after telling the other students not to touch the brooms. She led him to McGonagall's office and knocked on the door. McGonagall opened the door and asked "What is it Rolanda"

"I have found you a new seeker Minerva" said Hooch

McGonagall looked and saw Harry Potter standing next to Madam Hooch. "You mean Mr. Potter" asked McGonagall

"Yes" said Hooch

"He was able to take off from the ground and get under Longbottom to catch him when he broom went out of control. He was then able to get both of them to the ground without any injuries" she explained

"Impressive" said McGonagall

"I think that deserves 20 points and a spot on our Quidditch team" she said

"Thank you ma'am" said Harry

"Come with me Mr. Potter" said McGonagall

Harry followed Professor McGonagall as she led them down the hallways. _"What is going on Harry" asked Haku_

"_I was made a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a seeker" said Harry_

"_Really" asked Haku_

"_Yes" said Harry_

"_That's great" exclaimed Haku_

Professor McGonagall stopped at a door and knocked on it. Professor Quirrell answered the door and said "Yes"

"Could I see Wood for a moment" asked McGonagall

"Sure" said Quirrell

A few moments later a burly fifth year boy came out and said "You wanted to see me Professor McGonagall"

"Yes" said McGonagall

"We have a new seeker" she said

"Really" exclaimed Wood

"Yes" said McGonagall

"What kind of broom do you have" asked Wood looking at Harry

"I don't own one yet because of the rule" said Harry

"I will deal with that" said McGonagall

"Just don't disappoint me" she said

"I won't" said Harry

"I know you won't, your father was an excellent Quidditch player" said McGonagall


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to all the reviews. There were so many I can't name them all.

* * *

Haku went to the library and checked out a book on shrinking and enlarging spells before dinner. "What did you get Haku" asked Naruto at dinner

"A book on how to shrink and enlarge stuff" said Haku

"I figure Harry could use it to hide his broom better" she said

"Thanks" said Harry as he arrived

"No problem" said Haku

"So what happened" asked Ron

"I was made Seeker" said Harry

Ron looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "But first years never get on the school teams" said Ron

"I'm the first in a century" said Harry

"But keep it a secret" he said looking at Ron

Ron nodded his head as Fred and George came over. "Well done" said Fred

"Wood just told us what happened" said George

"We are the Beaters on the team" said Fred

"We are going to win the Quidditch cup for sure this year" said George

"We haven't won ever since Charlie left" said Fred

"Got to go" said George

"Bye" said Fred as they left

A week later during breakfast seven owls flew towards Harry. Six of them were carrying a long thin package with the seventh holding a letter. Harry opened the letter first and read that the packed contained his new broom, a Nimbus 2000. He quickly shrunk the package and put it away before finishing his breakfast.

After breakfast as they were in the entrance hall they were stopped by Malfoy and his two goons. Hinata shot forward and hit them with three quick Juken strikes knocking them out. They then continued on to their dorms to get their stuff for the day.

That night after dinner Harry went down to the Quidditch field to meet Wood. There Wood explained the rules of the game and had Harry practice a little by throwing golf balls.

Time passed and it was soon Halloween. In Charms class they were paired off to learn the levitation charm. Naruto was paired with Hinata and Harry was with Haku while Ron and Hermione were together. _"This won't end well" thought Harry_

All four of them got it by the end of the class along with Hermione while Ron didn't. After they all left the class they heard Ron insult Hermione and watched her run off crying. Naruto jabbed his elbow into Ron's stomach causing him to fall to the ground coughing. "What did you do that for" asked Ron

"It's not like you're her friends" he said

"We are" said Haku pointing to herself and Hinata

"She was just trying to help you" she said

"She was just being a know it all" said Ron

"Haven't you ever thought why she is like that" asked Haku

When Ron didn't say anything Haku continued. "That maybe books were the only friends she ever had" she said

Ron just got up off the ground and stormed off. "I will deal with him later" said Harry

"_Where is she" asked Naruto_

"_In one of the girl's bathrooms crying" said Hinata_

"_Keep an eye on her" said Naruto_

By the time dinner came Hermione was still in the bathroom. _"She is still in there" said Hinata_

"_We will go get her after dinner" said Haku_

Near the end of dinner Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall yelling "TROLL"

"Troll in the dungeons" he shouted

"I thought you ought to know" he said before he fainted

Everyone started screaming as Dumbledore released an explosion from his wand while yelling "QUIET"

Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore said "Prefects lead your houses back to your dormitories"

"Everyone follow me" said Percy

"_Keep an eye on him Hinata" said Naruto_

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan keeping an eye on Quirrell. _"Where is the bathroom that Hermione is in" asked Harry_

"_This way" said Haku_

The four of them snuck away as Haku showed them where Hermione was. Along the way Hinata saw Quirrell get up and sneak away once the Great Hall was empty. _"It was an act" said Hinata_

"_He must have let that troll in" said Naruto_

"_Do you think he might be after that item" asked Harry_

"_Maybe" said Haku_

As they got close to the bathroom Naruto exclaimed "What is that smell"

Hinata looked and shouted "It's the troll"

"And its heading towards the bathroom Hermione is in" she shouted

"_Damn it" thought Naruto_

"Harry and Haku, you go get Hermione and bring her back to the common room" said Naruto

They both nodded and disappeared into an ice mirror. "I will distract it while you kill it Hinata" said Naruto

Hinata nodded as Naruto ran forward.

An ice mirror appeared behind Hermione as Harry knocked her out and Haku caught her. They then disappeared back into the ice mirror.

Naruto ran forward and kicked the troll in the leg. The troll roared and brought its club down on Naruto which he easily avoided. Hinata charged a lot of chakra into the palm of her hand and jumped onto the troll. She them slammed her palm into the troll's head destroying its brain. The troll fell to the ground dead as Naruto and Hinata ran away.

An ice mirror appeared near the entrance to the Gryffindor common room as Harry and Haku came out of it holding Hermione. Harry quickly said the password and they both shot into the common room. Haku then went upstairs and put Hermione in her bed. _"We are all safely in the common room" said Harry_

"_That's good" said Naruto_

"_Hinata has killed the troll and we are heading back as well" he said_

A few minutes later Naruto and Hinata shot into the common room and met with Harry and Haku. _"That went well" said Naruto_

The next day the four of them saw something odd. They saw that Snape was limping. Hinata took a closer look at his injury and saw bite marks around it. _"It looks like Snape got attacked by that three headed dog" said Hinata_

"_But what would he be doing there" asked Harry_

"_I don't know" said Haku_

It was soon time for Harry's first Quidditch match. After having breakfast the whole school went down to the Quidditch pitch. Harry changed into his Quidditch robes and took out his broom and enlarged it. Then both teams left their locker rooms and met on the field and the game began.

A little while into the game Harry saw the Snitch and dived after it. He felt the other Seeker behind him and sped up. As he was nearing it he felt someone coming at him really fast. He pulled up and narrowly dodged being hit by Marcus Flint. Harry looked around but couldn't find the Snitch. _"Damn it" thought Harry_

As Harry was flying back up to look for the Snitch his broom gave a sudden lurch. "What the…" said Harry

He applied chakra to hands and legs as broom tried to throw him off. _"What's going on" asked Haku_

"_I don't know" said Harry_

Hinata started scanning the audience and saw Quirrell and Snape both using magic. _"Hang on Harry, I found the culprits" said Hinata_

"_Alright" said Harry_

Hinata disappeared in a burst of speed as Hermione asked "Where is Hinata going"

"To deal with the culprits" said Naruto

Hermione stole Hagrid's binoculars and started looking though the crowd. Hinata arrived behind Quirrell and Snape and delivered two quick Juken strikes to their legs making them fall over. _"I got them" said Hinata_

"_You should be fine now" she said_

"_Thanks" said Harry_

Once his broom calmed down, Harry looked around and found the Snitch before shooting down catching it. Gryffindor won the game 170 to 60.

After the game was over Harry and his friends were talking about what happened with Hagrid in his hut. "It was Snape" exclaimed Hermione

"Nonsense" said Hagrid

"Professor Snape would never try to hurt Harry" he said

"I know Snape was cursing Harry. You got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking" said Hermione

"It's the same for counter curses" said Haku

"It was Quirrell" said Hinata

"But he wasn't doing anything" exclaimed Hermione

"Yes he was" said Hinata

"He was just hiding it" she said

"How do you know that" shouted Hermione

Hinata activated her Byakugan and glared at Hermione. Hermione jumped back away from Hinata. "I can see the flow of magic in a person's body. So I know when someone is using magic" said Hinata

She then deactivated it and said "Quirrell was doing his best to hide it meaning he was the one cursing Harry while Snape was trying to help him"

"But why would Snape help Harry" asked Ron

"He hates him" he added

"I don't know" said Hinata

"Do you think that Snape figured out Quirrell was acting too and tried to stop him" asked Naruto

"That must be the reason he got attacked by that three headed dog" said Hinata

"How did you find out about Fluffy" asked Hagrid

"Fluffy" asked Harry confused

"He's mine" said Hagrid

"I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" said Hagrid before stopping himself

"The what" asked Harry?

"I can't tell you" said Hagrid

"Its top secret" he said

"But Quirrell is trying to steal it" said Naruto

"He wouldn't do that" said Hagrid

"Then why did he just try to kill Harry" shouted Haku

"I don't know why" said Hagrid

"But you don't need to concern yourselves with this. What Fluffy is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel" said Hagrid

"_I think that is the best we are going to get" said Naruto_

"_Let's go then" said Harry_

"Thanks" said Harry

The four of them left Hagrid's hut in a burst of speed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to Rena the pirate jedi wizard, Reishin Amara, solitare, and Haru Inuzuka for your reviews.

* * *

Back in the common room Naruto asked _"Do any of you know who Nicolas Flamel is"_

"_I think I saw that name in one of the books I read over the summer" said Haku_

"_I will look tonight" she said_

That night after everyone went to bed, Haku made some Kage Bunshins to look though her books before she went to sleep as well. The next morning she dispelled them and looked over the information. _"I found him" shouted Haku_

"_Where was he" asked Naruto_

"_In Hogwarts: A History" said Haku_

"_Who is he" asked Harry_

"_He was an alchemist that worked with Dumbledore and created something called the Philosopher's Stone" said Haku_

"_That must be what the item is" said Hinata_

"_What does it do" asked Harry_

"_It can extend your life and turn any metal into gold" said Haku_

It soon came time for Christmas and Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku signed up to stay for Christmas. Ron and Hermione have been spending all of their spare time in the library looking for Nicolas Flamel. Neither of them thought to ask them for help.

On Christmas day Harry got one extra Christmas present. "Who is that one from" asked Harry

"I don't know" said Naruto

Hinata checked it out with her Byakugan and said "I don't see anything dangerous"

Harry unwrap it and a fluid and silvery grey material came out of it. He picked it up and saw it was a cloak. "It's a cloak" said Harry

Hinata saw a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. She looked at it and said "It's a note written in Professor Dumbledore's handwriting"

"What does it say" asked Naruto

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time I returned it to you. Use it well" said Hinata

"It must have been inside of the cloak and fell out when Harry picked it up" said Haku

Harry put the cloak on and he disappeared. "You're gone" shouted Naruto

Harry looked down and couldn't see himself. Hinata activated her Byakugan and still couldn't see Harry. "I can't even see you with my Byakugan" said Hinata

Haku reached out and was able to touch Harry. "You are still tangible, so it must only make you invisible" said Haku

"I will have to test it out to see what its limitations are" said Harry

"Where are you going to keep it" asked Naruto

Harry thought about it as Haku said "Maybe we can find out how they made the trunks bigger than they are inside and apply that to one of our pouches"

"Good idea" said Harry

For the rest of Christmas they looked in the library and they eventually found the expansion charm. Harry applied it to one of his pouches and put the invisibility cloak inside of it.

When Christmas break was over Hermione came back and asked "Did you find anything on Nicolas Flamel"

"Yes" said Haku

"You did" said Hermione excitedly

"The day after Hagrid told us about him" said Haku

"Why didn't you say anything" shouted Ron

"You didn't ask" said Haku

Both Ron and Hermione just stared are her before Hermione asked "Who is he"

"He is known for creating a Philosopher's Stone" said Haku

When time for Gryffindor's next Quidditch match came something happened that put the Gryffindor's team on edge. "Snape is going to referee" said Wood

"Why would he do that" asked Harry

"I don't know" said Wood

"That's why we have to play our cleanest and quickest game we can to not give Snape a chance to be unfair to us" he said

It was soon time for the Quidditch match. In the stands Naruto overhead Hermione tell Ron how to use the Leg Locker curse on Snape if he does anything. _"Do they really expect that to work and not get into trouble" thought Naruto_

As the match started someone poked Ron in the back of the head. Hinata looked and saw it was Malfoy. She sighed and sent three quick Juken strikes at Malfoy and his two 'guards'. "You would think they would learn by now" said Naruto looking at them

"Harry seen the Snitch" shouted Haku

Both Naruto and Hinata turned their attention back to the game and saw Harry dive down catch the Snitch. Gryffindor won the game and took the lead in the points standings.

After Easter the four of them were studying in the library when Naruto saw Hagrid. "What are you doing here Hagrid" asked Naruto

"Nothing" said Hagrid hiding something behind his back

Hinata took a look with her Byakugan and saw it was a book. She read the title and inwardly gasped. _"What is it" asked Haku_

"_I will tell you after he leaves" said Hinata_

"You are still not looking for Nicolas Flamel are you" asked Hagrid

"No" said Harry

"We found out about him the day after you told us" said Haku

Hagrid's eyes widen as he said "I got to go"

After Hagrid left Haku asked _"What was it"_

"_What was what" asked Naruto_

"_Hagrid was hiding a book behind his back. It was about how to care for and hatch dragon eggs" said Hinata_

"_But those are illegal" said Haku_

"_Do you think Quirrell could have used it to get information on how to get past Fluffy" asked Harry_

"_Let's visit him later to find out" said Naruto_

When they visited him later on in the day they saw all of the curtains were closed. When Hagrid let them in they found it to be very hot in there. "What did you want to talk about" asked Hagrid

"We were wondering if you knew what else is guarding the item besides Fluffy" asked Harry

"I can't tell you because I don't know" said Hagrid

"I sure you know" said Hinata

"I sure you know a lot of what goes on around here being the grounds keeper" she said sweetly

"I bet no one knows this place better than you" proclaimed Haku

"I do know a lot" said Hagrid proudly

"We were just wondering who else Dumbledore trusted to guard it besides you" asked Hinata

"I guess I could tell you" said Hagrid

Both Haku and Hinata inwardly smirked at that. "I gave Dumbledore Fluffy and he had Professor Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape add their own protections. Dumbledore added his own protection to it as well" said Hagrid

"Who knows how to get past Fluffy" asked Naruto

"Only me and Dumbledore" said Hagrid

Hinata looked at the fire and asked "Where did you get that egg"

"I won it down at the pub" said Hagrid

"From who" asked Naruto?

"Don't know since he was wearing a cloak with the hood up" said Hagrid

All four of their eyes inwardly narrowed at that. "How did the guy know you could take care of it" asked Harry

"I told him about all of the animals that I have taken care of especially Fluffy" said Hagrid

"Did he seen interested in Fluffy" asked Harry

"Of course he was, how many three headed dogs do you know about" said Hagrid

"I told him the key is to know how to calm him down. Like Fluffy for example, all you need is to play some music and he will go straight to sleep" he said

All four of their eyes widen as they shot out of the hut. "I shouldn't have said that" said Hagrid

On the way back to the castle Harry said _"So we need a way to keep an eye of Fluffy and get rid out that egg before it hatches"_

"_Me and Hinata will deal with the egg tonight" said Naruto_

After everyone went to sleep, Naruto and Hinata henged into two ANBU and ran down the castle walls. They arrived at Hagrid's hut and Naruto shot in and grabbed the egg without waking up Hagrid. He brought it back outside and Hinata charged a lot of chakra into her palm. She struck the egg and broke it killing the dragon inside. Naruto got rid of the remains and they ran back to their rooms to go to bed.

To watch over Fluffy they decided that Naruto would keep an eye on him with his Kage Bunshins since he had the most chakra.

Nothing happened to Fluffy until after the exams were over. The night exams were over Naruto's eyes clouded over a bit as the Kage Bunshin he had watching over Fluffy dispelled itself. _"It happened" said Naruto_

"_We will go once everyone has gone to sleep" said Harry_

Once everyone went to sleep the four of them ran up to their rooms and got geared up for their 'mission'. _"Keep a look out Hinata" said Naruto_

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan. They were able to get out of the Gryffindor Tower and make it to the third floor corridor without trouble. When they got there Naruto pointed inside and Hinata nodded. She looked inside and said _"There is a harp that playing itself and Fluffy is asleep"_

"_Haku, make a Kage Bunshin to keep the harp playing" said Naruto_

Haku nodded as they went inside. Haku made a Kage Bunshin to keep the harp playing as Naruto and Harry moved Fluffy's paw off of the trap door. Naruto opened the trap door and pointed down and Hinata looked inside the shaft. _"There is some sort of plant above where you would land. It looks like a Devil's Snare" said Hinata_

The four of them ran down the shaft walls as Haku dispelled her Kage Bunshin once they were all in. They stopped just above the opening where the Devil's Snare was. Naruto made a whole lot of Kage Bunshins and they used Kaze no Yaiba to cut though the Devil's Snare. Once the Devil's Snare was gone they dropped to floor and went into the next room.

They came into a tall room with keys flying above them. "It looks like you have to catch the right key to open the door" said Haku

"What should I look for" asked Harry taking out his broom

Hinata took a closer look at the door and said "An old fashioned one that will probably have damaged wings"

Harry nodded and he shot into the air. He quickly found the key he was looking for and came back down. "Here you go" said Harry holding out the key

Naruto took it as Harry put his broom away. Naruto opened the door and they went into the next room. In the next room they stopped in front of a giant chess set. "Wow, that is a big chess set" said Naruto

Harry and Haku both made an ice mirror and Harry grabbed Naruto while Haku grabbed Hinata. They both went through the ice mirrors and appeared on the other side of the chess set. They then went into the next room.

In the next room they were hit by a disgusting smell and saw a troll that was bigger than the one that they killed during Halloween. "It's bigger than the one from Halloween" said Naruto

"Is it dead" asked Harry

"No" said Hinata

She then went up to the troll's head and sent a Juken strike at its head killing it. "But now it is" she said

They went into the next room and saw a table with seven differently sized bottles and a scroll next to them. As they went towards the exit black fire erupted in front of it while purple fire erupted in front of the entrance. "Now what" asked Naruto?

"One of those bottles must contain something that will get us through the fire" said Haku

Haku picked up the scroll and started reading it. A few minutes later she said "The smallest one will get you through the black fire and the one of the right end will get you through the purple fire"

Harry picked up the smallest bottle and took a close look at it. "If Quirrell has already been though here, then how is the bottle still full" asked Harry

"Maybe the bottle is charmed to refill itself" said Haku shrugging her shoulders

Harry thought for a moment before saying "I will go first and you wait and see if the bottle refills itself. If it does, tell me and come after me. If not, tell me and go back to where the Devil's Snare was and wait for me there"

The other three nodded as Harry drank the potion and went through the black flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Harry Potter

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

Once Harry was though the black fire he waited for the others to contact him. Eventually he heard Hinata say _"It refilled itself"_

"_I will wait for you all to come through then" said Harry_

Once they were all through they slowly made their way into the next room. Hinata looked inside and said _"Professor Quirrell is standing in front of a mirror"_

"_Stay here, I will take care of him" said Harry_

The others nodded as Harry took out a kunai and silently crept forward. But just as Harry was in arm's reach of Quirrell a voice yelled out "LOOK OUT"

Harry charged chakra into his hand and thrust it forward. It hit Quirrell just as he turned around and exploded into dust. "Huh" said Harry confused

The others came up behind him just staring at the dust pile. A black mist started to rise from the dust pile as Kyubi yelled _**"MOVE"**_

All four of them jumped back as Kyubi said _**"I am taking control"**_

Naruto nodded as he was surrounded in red chakra that formed a cloak with fox ears and one tail. Kyubi slashed Naruto's hand forward shooting a chakra claw at the black mist. The chakra claw destroyed the black mist and let out a high pitched scream.

"What was that" asked Hinata stuttering a little

"_**I think that was Voldemort" said Kyubi**_

"Does that mean he is dead then" asked Harry

"_**I do not know" said Kyubi**_

"Why did Harry's Juken strike turn Quirrell's body to dust when mine didn't" asked Hinata

Nobody had an answer to that question. "Let's just find the stone and get out of here" said Naruto

"Where is it" asked Harry looking around

"Most likely in the mirror" said Hinata

"How do we get it out" asked Haku

"Break it" said Naruto

He punched the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. "I don't see any stone" said Hinata looking around

"I don't think that is how you were supposed to do it" said Haku

"Oh well" said Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"Something like that shouldn't be around anyways" he said

They went through the door in the back and came out to where the Devil's Snare was. "We went in a circle" said Harry

They all jumped up and ran up the shaft and stopped just below the trap door. Hinata looked up and saw Fluffy was awake. _"Fluffy is awake" said Hinata_

"_Looks like we will need to use Ice Mirrors to get out" said Harry_

Both Harry and Haku formed Ice Mirrors and jumped into them along with Naruto and Hinata. They came out near the door to Fluffy's room and ran back to Gryffindor Tower.

The next day they were called to Dumbledore's office. They went inside where Harry asked "You wanted to see us"

"Yes" said Dumbledore

"Please have a seat" he said

All four of them sat down as Dumbledore asked "You went after the Philosopher's Stone last night"

"Yes sir" said Harry

"You also have some questions about it" asked Dumbledore

"We do" said Haku

"Why did you have something like that in the school" she asked

"It was a fake I was using in hope of driving Voldemort out to destroy him" said Dumbledore

"I did that" said Naruto

"Does that mean he is gone for good" asked Harry

"I do not think so" said Dumbledore

"He will not die that easily" he said

"Why did Harry's Juken strike turn Quirrell into dust when mine didn't" asked Hinata

"That is because your mother died to protect you" said Dumbledore looking at Harry

"That left a mark inside you" he said

"Huh" said Harry confused

Dumbledore sighed as he said "If Professor Quirrell tried to touch you the same thing would happen to the area he touched because of Voldemort"

"Eventually the same thing would have happened, you just caused it to happen all at once with your Juken strike" he said

"Oh" said Harry

"How were we supposed to get the stone out" asked Haku

"I saw what happened to the mirror" said Dumbledore

"Sorry about that" said Naruto embarrassed scratching the back of his head

"That was the Mirror of Erised" said Dumbledore

"It showed the person standing in front of it their deepest desire" he explained

"Only someone who wanted to find the stone but not use it could get it out" he said

"_How were we supposed to know that" thought Harry_

The four of them nodded as they left Dumbledore's office.

Later on, Ron and Hermione caught up to them and Hermione asked "What did Professor Dumbledore want"

"He wanted to know about the Philosopher's Stone" said Harry

"What happened to it" asked Ron

"It's destroyed and Voldemort is gone" said Naruto

Both Ron and Hermione started at him in shock.

At the end of the year Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup.

When the summer began Naruto said "I think it is time we started learning the Rasengan"

"Are you sure" asked Harry

"Yes" said Naruto

"It is the easier of the two jutsu our father invented" he said

"What do we need to do" asked Hinata

"The scroll says we can learn it in three steps" said Naruto

"The first step teaches rotation, the second step teaches power, and the third step teaches control" he explained

"What do we need to do first" asked Harry

"We need to burst a water balloon filled with water with just our chakra" said Naruto

All four of them started working on it. Hinata was the first one to figure out the trick of spinning your chakra in multiple directions. "You did Hinata" shouted Naruto seeing Hinata do it

"How did you do it" asked Haku

"Spin your chakra in multiple directions" said Hinata

The other three soon got it after that.

"What's next" asked Harry

"We need to burst a rubber ball the same way we did the water balloon" said Naruto

"You would need to increase the power since a rubber ball is thicker and air is harder to move that water" said Haku

They all started working on it. At first all they got was busting a hole in the ball that let all the air out. Eventually Naruto was the first one to get it but it blew him back a few feet. "Are you alright Naruto" shouted Hinata running up to him

"What a blast" said Naruto smiling

Haku kicked him in the leg for that remark. The others soon got it with Hinata being last.

They couldn't continue on with the third step since they had to get ready for the dinner party Mr. Dursley was planning. A rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Vernon hope to get a big deal by the end of dinner.

They got dressed in their kimonos and went down stairs. They stood next to Dudley as Vernon answered the door. "Welcome" said Vernon

He led Mr. and Mrs. Mason the living room where Petunia said "Welcome to our home"

"It is a pleasure to meet you" said Harry as the four of them bowed

"Thank you" said Mr. Mason

"I didn't know you had that many children Mrs. Dursley" said Mrs. Mason

"Only Dudley is mine" said Petunia

"Harry is my nephew whose parents were killed when he was a year old" she said

"Naruto and Haku are distant cousins of ours who were killed after they were born" she continued

"And Hinata is staying with us because of some problems where she lived" she finished

"How nice of you to take them in and raise them" said Mrs. Mason

The dinner party when off without a hitch and by the end of it Vernon got the big contract he was hoping for.

The four of them went back to their room only to stop after they opened the door. They saw a magical creature jumping on Harry's bed. Naruto shot forward and grabbed it by the neck while the others shut the door behind them. "Who are you" growled Naruto

"I am Dobby, the house elf"

"House elf" said Harry confused

"They are servants that are bound to serve one family for life" said Haku

"They usually do all the cooking and cleaning" she said

"All the old, rich, pureblood families have them" she said

"What is he wearing" asked Hinata

"That is a sign of their servitude" said Haku

"The only way to free them is for their master to give them clothes" she said

"What are you doing here" asked Naruto

"Dobby has come to warn the great Harry Potter" said Dobby

"About what" asked Harry

"He must not return to Hogwarts this year" said Dobby

"Why" asked Harry

"He will be in mortal danger" said Dobby

"We can handle it" said Harry

"No" said Dobby

"There is a plot to do terrible things at Hogwarts this year" he said

"What plot" asked Harry

"Can't…say" Dobby struggled to say

He then started to beat himself on the head. "What is he doing" asked Naruto

"House elves cannot betray their masters" said Haku

"If there is a plot, then we have to go to protect our friends" said Harry

"Friends that don't even write to Harry Potter" said Dobby

"How do you know that" growled Naruto

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at Dobby. She walked up to him and pulled out a stack of letters from the pillowcase he was wearing. "You have been blocking our mail" growled Naruto

He increased the pressure on Dobby's throat only for him to disappear. "Where did he go" growled Naruto looking around

Hinata looked over the house with her Byakugan and said "He's gone"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

"Looks like we need to be on our guard this year" said Haku

"Hinata, look though the letters and see who sent them" said Harry

Hinata nodded as she quickly looked at each letter with her Byakugan.

"Haku, write a generic letter explaining what happened" said Harry

Haku nodded and took out some parchment and a quill. She wrote a quick letter explaining what happened and left enough space to put the name later.

"All the letters are from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid" said Hinata

Haku copied her letter three times and added Ron's, Hermione's, and Hagrid's names at the top. She then put them in envelopes and gave them to Yuki who took off into the night sky. "Let's see what they said" said Naruto

Hinata divided the all the letters up between the four of them and they all started looking through them. "Hagrid just says hi and wants to know how we are doing" said Harry

"Hermione basically said the same thing" said Hinata

"Ron did too but he asked if we wanted to come over to visit his family" said Naruto

"We will go over once we get our Hogwarts letters" said Harry

A week or two later they received their Hogwarts letters. During that time they started working on the third step of the Rasengan. They had to combine the first two steps inside an air filled balloon without popping it. They haven't made any progress on it yet.

All four of them opened their letters and looked at the book list. "Who is this Lockhart person" asked Naruto

"I guess the new DADA professor is a fan of his" said Haku

"They must be a big fan considering most of the book list is made up of his books" said Harry

After they left the house Naruto asked "How are we going to get to Ottery St. Catchpole" asked Naruto

"With the Knight Bus" said Haku

"What's that" asked Harry

"It's a large triple decker bus" said Haku

"I read about it in a book on Magical Transportation" she said

"It can take you wherever you want to go in the British Isles" she continued

"The book said it was a bumpy ride, but I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle" she finished

"Where do we catch it" asked Harry

"That's the easiest part" said Haku

"You just stick out your wand" she said

She did that and a large, purple, triple decker bus appeared with a 'BANG'. "Welcome to the Knight Bus" said the conductor

"What is your destination" he asked

"Ottery St. Catchpole" said Harry

He paid the toll and all four of them got on. After they all sat down the Knight Bus shot forward with a 'BANG' causing them to go flying back. Haku landed on top of Harry while Hinata landed on Naruto. "Sorry Harry" said Haku blushing getting off of Harry

"It's alright" said Harry

They just got back to their seats when the Knight Bus suddenly stopped causing them to go flying forward. This time Harry landed on top of Haku while Naruto landed on Hinata. "Sorry Haku" said Harry blushing getting off of Haku

"Ottery St. Catchpole" called out the conductor

The four of them quickly got off the Knight Bus and it disappeared with a 'BANG'. "Whoever wrote that book made a vast understatement" said Harry

"Please tell there is a comfortable form of magical transportation" pleaded Naruto

"Unfortunately there isn't" said Haku

"The only two forms of magical transportation we haven't tried yet is Apparition and Portkeys" she said

"Apparition feels like you are being squeezed through a small tube and you could always splinch yourself" she said

"Splinch" asked Harry

"It means you leave a part of your body behind" said Haku

"It could be anything from some hair to your whole arm or leg" she said

They all shivered at that. "The other is a Portkey" said Haku

"It can be virtually anything but is usually trash so civilians don't pick them up" she said

"When they activate it feels like you have been hooked by your navel and get spun around and around until you crash into the ground when you arrive at your destination" she said

"Oh great" said Naruto looking down

"Maybe we should learn the Hiraishin as soon as possible" he said

They arrived at the Burrow and Harry knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley opened the door and said "Yes"

"Hello Mrs. Weasley" said Harry

"We are here to see Ron" he said

"Come in" said Molly

"Thank you" said Harry as they went inside

Hinata noticed Mrs. Weasley glaring at her and Haku a little as they walked by. _"I don't think Mrs. Weasley likes the way me and Haku are dressed" said Hinata_

"_She better not say anything about it" said Naruto_

Mrs. Weasley went up to the staircase and yelled "RON"

"What do you want" shouted Ron

"Your friends are here" shouted Molly

Ron came running down the staircase and shouted "Harry"

"You finally showed up" he said

"We told you we would come after we got our Hogwarts letters" said Harry

"Oh" said Ron

"_He forgot" said Harry_

"_Figures" said Haku_

"We were about to go to Diagon Ally" said Molly

"Would you like to come" she asked

"That's why we came over" said Harry

They heard a high pitched sound and saw the red haired girl from last year at the bottom of the stairs. She looked at Harry blushing madly before running back upstairs. "That was my little sister Ginny" said Ron

"She's usually not shy" he said

"All she kept talking about this summer was meeting Harry" he said

"_Harry has a fan girl" said Naruto in a sing song voice_

"_Shut up" shouted Harry_

_Both Hinata and Haku giggled at that._

A little while later they were all standing in front of the fireplace ready to go. "Here you go" said Molly handing cloaks to Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but we do not need them" said Harry

"But you need to cover up" said Molly

"We are fine thank you" said Haku

"You can't go out dressed like that" shouted Molly

"We already did" said Naruto in a deadpan tone of voice

"There is nothing wrong with what we are wearing" growled Harry

"Have you ever traveled by Floo Powder before" asked Arthur hoping to change the subject

"Yes" said Harry

All four of them grabbed a bit of Floo Powder and disappeared into the Floo.

At the Leaky Cauldron the four of them waited for the Weasley family to show up. "We are not going shopping with them again" said Naruto

The others nodded as the Weasley family started coming out of the Floo.

Their first stop was Gringotts to withdraw some money. After they left Molly said "We will all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to get your textbooks"

They all nodded as Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku disappeared in a burst of speed. "Wow" said Ginny in awe

"I hate it when they do that" said Ron

Harry saw there was a new broom out, the Nimbus 2001, and bought four of them. He then gave one to Naruto, Hinata, and Haku. "Thanks" said Naruto taking it

"We were thinking about asking Oliver if we could join the team as reserve players" he said

"That sounds like a great idea" said Harry

By the time the hour was up they have gotten the rest of the equipment they needed for the year and headed to Flourish and Blotts. When they got near it they saw a long line of witches waiting to get into the door. They looked above the door and saw a large banner. It said that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing copies of his autobiography, Magical Me.

"So we get to meet the person who wrote most of the booklist" said Haku

"I guess we are getting one of his fan girls as a professor this year" said Naruto

They made their way into Flourish and Blotts and found the Weasleys. "There you are" said Molly

"We should be able to see Lockhart soon" she said

They saw a man come out with wavy blonde hair wearing blue robes. He then flashed a smile showing off his pure white teeth.

"_He looks like a poser" said Naruto_

"Get out of the way" growled a photographer pushing Ron out of the way

This grabbed Lockhart's attention and he saw Harry standing off to the side. "Harry Potter" exclaimed Lockhart

"_Damn it" thought Harry_

Lockhart pulled Harry up to the front and said "Ladies and Gentleman"

"When young Harry came into Flourish and Blotts today to buy my books, he did not expect to get my complete series free of charge" he said

He was about to say more but couldn't since Harry hit him with a Juken strike. "Let go of me you poser" growled Harry

He then took the free books and put them in Ginny's cauldron. "Here you go Ginny" said Harry

"I have more than enough money to buy my own" he said

"I bet you enjoyed doing that Potter" said Draco

"Leave him alone" said Ginny

"Got yourself a girlfriend Potter" asked Draco

Ginny blushed at that. "Jealous Malfoy" asked Harry smirking as Haku came up beside him

"That I can attract young, beautiful, girls while all you can attract are trollish boys" he said smirking

Ginny blushed even harder at hearing Harry calling her beautiful.

Draco growled at that and was about to attack Harry only to be held back by his father. "Now, now, Draco" said Lucius

"Harry Potter, what a honor to meet you" he said

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Malfoy" said Harry

"Be we really must be going" he said as Naruto and Hinata came up beside him

"We bid you a fond farewell" he said

The four of them bowed before disappearing in swirls of leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Naruto

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. There were so many I couldn't name them all.

* * *

The next day the Daily Prophet came and Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku took a look at it. There was an article about Lockhart's book signing and saw there was a fight between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy after they left.

"Ahhh, we missed a fight" whined Naruto

"Something isn't right here" said Hinata

"Malfoy doesn't seem to be the type of person to get into fights like that" she said

"You're right" said Haku

"It must have been a distraction or to cover up something" she said

"But what" asked Harry?

Over the next few days Haku looked over the set of Lockhart books that they bought. Eventually she threw them all against the wall and made them into pincushions. "These books are complete and utter crap" shouted Haku

"The only thing they are good for is target practice" she said

"What is the matter with them" asked Harry

"There is no way that guy could have done all that even with magic" said Haku

"So he's a faker then" asked Naruto

"Yes" said Haku

By the time they were to go to Hogwarts all four of them had made progress on the Rasengan. But none of them have been able to complete it yet.

Uncle Vernon took them to King's Cross Station and all four of them went towards the barrier. Naruto went to go first only to run into a brick wall. "Oww" shouted Naruto rubbing his nose

"_What happened" he asked_

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked at the barrier. _"The barrier is closed" said Hinata_

"_But the train doesn't leave for a long while yet" said Haku_

"_I bet it's that house elf" said Harry_

"_This must be his way of stopping us from getting to Hogwarts" he said_

They left the barrier and went back outside the station where they henged into random looking people before going back inside. This time they were able to get though the barrier. They released their henge and got on the train.

Just as the train was about to leave they saw the Weasley family come running though the barrier and the children ran onto the train.

Ron and Hermione came into their compartment where Ron asked "What was with that leaf thing"

"It is what we usually do but with a little extra flair" said Harry

The train arrived as night fell and all four of them were led to horseless carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Hinata activated her Byakugan and saw that something was pulling the carriages but she still couldn't see what they were.

"What's the matter Hinata" asked Naruto

"Something is pulling the carriages but I can't see what" said Hinata

When they went into the Great Hall all four of them froze when they saw Gilderoy Lockhart at the teacher's table. _"He's our new teacher" shouted Haku_

"_So that's why we had to buy all his books" said Harry_

"_So now he's a greedy, posing, faker" said Naruto_

The next day classes started where they repotted Mandrakes in Herbology and had a review in Transfiguration. After lunch they went to the class they have been dreading, Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they all sat down Hermione didn't see their books anywhere. "Where are your books" asked Hermione

"We used them for target practice" said Haku

"How could you do that" exclaimed Hermione

"Easy" said Harry smirking

Lockhart came into the room and gave a speech bragging about everything he had supposedly had done. "Now I thought we start with a little quiz to see how well you have read my books" said Lockhart

He past the quiz out to everyone and said "You have a half hour to complete it"

"Begin" he said

Everyone turned their paper over and Naruto, Hinata, Harry, and Haku inwardly groaned when they saw the questions. _"They are all about him" shouted Haku_

"_I think it's time for a prank" said Naruto_

"_Great idea" said Harry_

All four of them started writing down what they really thought of Lockhart to each of the questions.

A half hour later Lockhart collected all the papers from the students and he started looking over then. He went pale and started sweating when he read Naruto's, Hinata's, Harry's, and Haku's papers. All four of them inwardly smirked as Lockhart quickly went past them.

"It appears most of you need to read my books again" said Lockhart stuttering a little

"But one of you got full marks" he said

"Where is Ms. Hermione Granger" he asked

Harry and Haku sighed at that as Hermione shakily raised her hand.

"Take ten points for Gryffindor Ms. Granger" said Lockhart smiling

He then took out a large covered cage and put it on his desk. "It is my job to prepare you for the worst our world has to offer" said Lockhart

"_I have a bad feeling about this" thought Harry_

"I ask that you remain calm since no harm can befall you while I am here" said Lockhart

Naruto, Harry, and Haku inwardly laughed at that.

"I ask you not to scream…" Lockhart began

"…for it might provoke them" he shouted pulling off the cover

Harry and Haku started doing one handed hang signs under their desks as it was revealed that the cage was full of Cornish Pixies.

"Cornish Pixies" said Seamus laughing

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" said Lockhart

"They are not that dangerous" said Seamus

"Let's see what you make of them now" said Lockhart opening the cage

All the Cornish Pixies started flying out of the cage when Harry and Haku shouted "Sensatsu Suisho"

Two thousand ice needles formed in the air above them and shot at the Cornish Pixies and Lockhart. Lockhart tried to jump behind his desk but wasn't quick enough. His entire back was full of needles as he collapsed behind his desk while the Cornish Pixies were skewered.

When it was over it looked like a horror show. All the Cornish Pixies were full of needles and were stuck to the desk and the wall behind it.

"Class dismissed" said Lockhart weakly before he fell unconscious

Everyone quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. Once outside Hermione shouted "Why did you do that"

"Because he is a greedy, posing faker" said Naruto

"He is not" exclaimed Hermione

"I'm sure Professor Lockhart had everything under control" she said

"Oh really" said Haku

"Have you even read his books" she asked

"Of course I have" said Hermione

"Then you are not as smart as I thought you were" said Harry

"What is that supposed to mean" shouted Hermione

When Oliver Wood came around to tell Harry when practice was, Harry asked "Are we allowed to have reserve players"

"Yes" said Wood

"Great" exclaimed Harry

"My friends want to try for that" he said

"Alright" said Wood

"Just have them come with you to practice" he said

When it was time for practice Naruto, Hinata, and Haku joined Harry and went to the Quidditch Pitch with their new Nimbus 2001s. They met the rest of the team outside the pitch where Wood asked "What positions do you play"

"Keeper" said Naruto

"Seeker" said Hinata

"Chaser" said Haku

"Alright" said Wood

"Let's go see how well you play" he said

They were about to enter the pitch when they saw the Slytherin team coming towards them. "We got incoming" said Hinata

"I don't believe this" said Wood

"I had the pitch booked for us today" he added

The Gryffindor team approached the Slytherin team and Wood asked "What are you doing here"

"This is our practice time" he added

"I got a note" said Flint holding it

Oliver took the note and read it out loud. "I, Professor Severus Snape give permission for the Slytherin team to use the Quidditch pitch to train their new Seeker" read Wood

"You have a new Seeker" he asked

Draco came to the front of the Slytherin team smirking.

"That's not all" said Flint smirking

The entire Slytherin team held out their new Nimbus 2001s. "They are a gift from my father" said Draco smirking

"I hope you don't expect those to help you" said Harry

"Since I have the same broom" he added smirking

Draco growled as Ron and Hermione came over seeing the commotion. "What is going on" asked Ron

"Malfoy bought his way onto the team" said Harry

"Well at least everyone on the Gryffindor team got on it with talent" said Hermione

"Nobody ask you, you filthy little mudblood" sneered Draco

The Gryffindors started growling as Hinata thrust her palm forward shouting "Hakke Kusho"

The entire Slytherin team was blown back as Haku took out a small fan and swung it shouting "Kamaitachi no Jutsu"

The Slytherin team was assaulted by multiple blades of wind receiving multiple cuts and destroying their brooms.

"Wow" said Wood in awe

"I would like to add you to the team just for that" he said

The Gryffindor team entered the pitch and Naruto, Hinata, and Haku tried out. At the end of practice Naruto, Hinata, and Haku were made reserve players on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.


End file.
